Sashimi
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Taiyaki |pairs2 = |paired1 = Sushi |paired2 = |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Baked Potato |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 823 BC |cn name = 生鱼片 |personality = Helpful |height = 150cm / 4ft.11in. |likes1 = Sushi |likes2 = Taiyaki |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3= = |cven = Julia McIlvaine |cvjp = Ryū Seira |cvcn = Feng Junhua (冯骏骅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I have to help other people more! |bio=An optimistic young boy that can often be seen walking around with a giant smile on his face! He also likes to carry his fish around! His optimism is contagious and makes everyone happy! |food introduction=The preparations of sashimi requires a very talented Chef with great knife skills! The slices must be thin and clean; chefs often spend years in training. |power = 1042 |atk = 30 |def = 15 |hp = 315 |crit = 688 |critdmg = 371 |atkspd = 513 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship |events = |normaltitle = Big Carp |normal = Sashimi's companion Big Carp arrives to cheer him on, dealing 10 Atk damage to a random enemy target with has 50% chance of stunning the target for 1 second. |energytitle = Kanagawa Stream |energy = Sashimi summons a rolling sea wave, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 40 extra damage, also reducing Atk Spd by 35 for 4 seconds. |linktitle = Super Kanagawa Stream |link = Sashimi summons a rolling sea wave, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 52 extra damage, also reducing Atk Spd for all enemies by 40 for 4 seconds. |pair = Taiyaki |title1 = Texture Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Texture of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Whittle Away the Time |skill2 = Reduces the time to re-challenge Judge Voyage by 150 seconds. (+50 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = Are you Master Attendant? I've been waiting for you for quite some time~ Please pay more attention in the future~ |login = Aah, Master Attendant, it's very nice to see you! |arena = The freezing cold is the most comfortable temperature. Let's go and enjoy it together. |skill = Are you ready to be sliced? |ascend = My knife skills have improved! |fatigue = I feel a bit too warm. |recovering = The freezing cold is so very comfortable~ |attack = Let's go together! Hahahaha |ko = The water must be dried up~ |notice = Wow~ so hot, so hot! We must eat it while it's hot. |idle1 = Fish are happiest when in water, but I am happiest when I am beside you. |idle2 = We must help more and more people~ |interaction1 = Hahaha, this is so ticklish! Is there something you need? |interaction2 = Master Attendant~ Would you like to go shopping with me at the market? |interaction3 = Every time I see the sea it fills my heart with peace. |pledge = In the future, I will work hard to take care of you. |intimacy1 = Hahahahaha! Don't, that tickles so much! How can Master Attendant still love noise so much? I have to fight back~ |intimacy2 = Today at the market, I saw a couple acting very affectionately towards one another. I shall also work |intimacy3 = Are you asking who is the most important out of you and fish? Huh? It's a very difficult question~ but I of course have to choose you, Master Attendant~ }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills